


Twice as Nice

by BrainFellOut



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood sandwich, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spit Roast, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, mfm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainFellOut/pseuds/BrainFellOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora never expected a man as uptight and straight-laced as Danse to become her fuck buddy, but somehow, he did.</p><p>She also never expected that she’d wind up being the meat in the hottest Brotherhood sandwich imaginable, but here she was, pressed between the hard bodies of the Paladin and Elder Maxson.</p><p>Not that she was complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice as Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Fallout.

“Danse— _Danse!_ What in the _hell_ are you doing?”

He chuckled at Nora’s half-hearted attempt to pry away the large palm he had covering her eyes. His other ridiculously muscled arm was snaked firmly around her waist as he guided her through the nearly-empty halls of the Prydwen.

“It’s a surprise, Nora. Just relax,” he whispered, keeping his tone far lower than hers to avoid drawing any more attention to the duo than they were already getting.

“I hate surprises,” she said dryly, but lowered her tone to match his.

“You’ll like this one. I promise.”

Nora sighed in resignation, letting him continue to lead her through the chilly corridors. It’d only been three weeks since her and Danse had started their—well, whatever it was that they were. It wasn’t a relationship, per se, more like a mutual agreement to fuck whenever one of them required a release of tension. So far, it’d been going well.

But this whole _‘surprise’_ nonsense was starting to worry her. What if he was leading her to his quarters where he had a romantic meal planned? As fond as Nora was of Danse, she was still way too raw from Nate’s death to want to dive back into an actual emotional bond with someone. What they had together now was really all she was willing to allow until time healed the jagged wounds on her heart.

As she was searching for a way to let him down easy while somehow managing to maintain their current arrangement, she felt his arm unwrap from her waist as he murmured, “Hold on.”

A moment later, the soft squeak of metal rang in her ears before he guided her forward into the room. She didn’t smell any food or candles, so he obviously hadn’t gone full stop on their dinner. _Small favors,_ she thought to herself as she heard Danse straining to reclose the door while keeping her eyes covered.

Once the door was shut and locked, Danse gently turned her around to face him and removed his hand from her eyes. She blinked a few times, taking a moment to adjust to the sudden change of light before she looked up at Danse’s shit-eating grin with a quizzical expression.

“So, what’s the big surprise?”

Without warning, a pair of large hands were placed on her navel and she was roughly hauled backwards, her back colliding with a solid wall of warmth and muscle. She let out a gasp of surprise and craned her head back with wide eyes, her shock growing as she recognized the hair of the man behind her as he bent forward to possessively bite her neck.

“You—You’ve _got_ to be kidding,” Nora said breathlessly, looking back at Danse as he leaned back against the door and watched as Elder Maxson ran his hands greedily over her clothed upper body, his fingertips lingering on the zipper of her vault suit. “This is— _Oh my god_.”

“Like it?” Danse asked, his voice smug.

“ _Yesss_ ,” Nora hissed when Maxson licked his way up the column of her neck and placed a gentle kiss behind her ear.

There was no verbal response from the Paladin, but Nora opened her eyes just long enough to see Danse’s self-satisfied smile. They closed again when Maxson slowly started tugging down the zipper of her tight suit, revealing her inch by agonizing inch of skin to Danse.

Even though he’d seen her naked countless times before, he still growled when her bra-clad chest was fully revealed. She felt rather than saw him approach, his calloused fingers reaching up to forcefully pull down the cups and tweak her stiff nipples once before bending down to take one between his teeth.

Nora moaned as her back involuntarily arched, pressing her ass back against Arthur. She cracked open an eye and snaked a hand behind his neck, pulling his lips back to her neck while his thumbs rubbed gentle circles over the soft skin of her stomach and slowly moved upwards. When he reached the fabric of her bra, he released a huff of annoyance, pulling away just long enough to undo the clasp at her back before he returned to his ministrations.

At her front, Danse pulled the offending garment down her arms and slung it carelessly behind him before he lowered himself again, kissing his way down her breasts and flicking his tongue over her nipples before dropping to his knees to work on removing her boots.

Maxson took advantage of the moment, his large hands easily covering her breasts and squeezing almost hard enough to be painful. He grunted softly in her ear and pressed his hips forward, giving her an excellent feel of just how much touching her was affecting him.

When he refined his attention to her nipples, lazily rolling them between his thumbs and index fingers before giving them a sharp pinch, a breathless moan escaped her lips.

“ _Arthur_ …”

Before she could utter another word, he had her chin in his grip and he was tilting her head back so he could awkwardly press his lips against hers, the roughness of his beard scraping against her cheek giving her goosebumps.

After Danse lifted her feet to remove her boots, Nora spun around in Maxson’s arms, curling her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes to passionately kiss him back. His tongue slid into her mouth and she pressed herself closer to him, her sensitive nipples rubbing against the rough fabric of his officer’s uniform.

With a growl, Arthur pulled back, staring down at her with those damned blue eyes she thought about more often than she cared to admit. When she saw how clouded they were with lust, she grinned and snaked a hand between their bodies to cup his hard length through his suit.

“This for me?” she coyly asked.

He bucked against her palm and gave her a sharp nod before he grasped the back of her neck, holding her in place to force her to maintain eye contact.

“Tell me where you want it,” he rumbled, voice thick with arousal.

An involuntary shiver ran up her spine at both his words and his tone and Nora bit down on her lower lip, glancing back at Danse who looked like he’d be content no matter where he ended up.

 _Might as well take full advantage,_ she thought.

“My pussy.”

With that, Arthur pulled her forward again, pressing a brief, but heated, kiss to her lips.

“I was hoping you would say that,” he nearly purred, before hardening his tone and barking, “Paladin!”

“Yes, sir?” Danse asked as he rested his chin on Nora’s shoulder.

“Undress yourself and lie down,” he commanded, jerking his chin in the direction of the bed.

As Danse hastily pulled at his jumpsuit, Nora realized that the only real differences between this moment and when Elder Maxson handed out orders on the command deck was that his frown wasn’t quite as deep and his thumbs were rubbing soft circles on the back of her neck, soothing the muscles and easing away her tension.

And also the hard-on that was still pressed firmly against her palm. Although she wasn’t entirely sure that he didn’t have those when giving orders.

That damn coat he usually wore did a pretty good job of hiding that area of his body from her curious eyes.

Now though, the barrier of the chain of command no longer existed. At least not between Nora and Arthur. The realization was like a shock to her system and she reached for the straps and buckles of his stupid jumpsuit, her tongue poking at the corner of her mouth as she fought to get the fabric off.

When he chuckled—a real, genuine laugh—her hands froze and she looked up. Seeing the tiny smile that just barely curled the corners of his lips was far more shocking than anything else Nora had experienced thus far tonight and she felt pinned down by the heavy weight of his gaze.

“Knight,” he whispered as he captured her wrists in his hands and eased them away from where they clutched at his uniform. “I believe Paladin Danse would appreciate your attention.”

His eyes flickered to the bed and she followed suit, feeling a jolt of heat pool between her legs as she took in Danse’s naked form sprawled out on the bed, his hand lazily running over the length of his cock. Maxson patted her on the ass dismissively, so she headed over to her commanding officer and straddled his legs.

Nora wrapped her fingers loosely around Danse’s, assisting him in the slow rhythm he had going on his cock while she brought her tongue to the tip and swirled it around, sighing happily when the taste of precum hit her taste buds. He bit back a grunt and clenched his teeth together, head tipping back as she wrapped her lips around the head and gently sucked.

As much as she loved listening to the choked off noises Danse made, Nora was also hyperaware of the other presence in the room. She was certain he was watching—the way his breathing sped up was evidence enough—so she purposely lifted her ass higher in the air and arched her back in a silent invitation.

He took it. She heard him jerkily unzip his uniform and a few moments later, after the thud of his boots and his suit hit the floor, she felt his huge hands gripping her hips as he pulled her ass directly against his pelvis, grinding into her.

Danse was incredibly blessed in dick size and judging by what she felt against her ass, Maxson appeared to be as well. She moaned at the thought of feeling him inside her, the vibrations from her mouth making Danse shiver beneath her.

Suddenly, a hand was twisted in her hair and pulling. Danse’s cock fell from her lips with an audible _‘pop’_ and she recognized the sound of him forcefully fighting back a whimper.

It was a noise she caused quite often.

“You’re overdressed,” Arthur said simply before yanking the vault suit over her hips with his free hand, then digging his fingers into the generous flesh of her ass. “Take it off before I tear it off.”

Unwillingly to lose her favorite outfit—even though the idea of Maxson tearing her clothes off made her incredibly hot—Nora hastily wriggled the suit over her knees and down her legs. Once it had fallen to the floor, Maxson gripped her hips and lifted her into position, her face just inches from Danse’s cock, glistening with precum and her saliva.

As she licked up and down Danse’s length, trying her best to draw out the experience lest he finish too early, she felt the mattress dip behind her. Idly, she wondered if such a small bed would be able to hold the weight of two very large men and herself once they got moving, but the feeling of Arthur’s palm connecting with her ass was more than enough to drive the thought away.

“Harder,” she groaned, trembling slightly when he gave in to her request and spanked her again. She let out a shaky breath against Danse, her eyes open just enough to see his cock twitch with need.

She mouthed at the base of his cock and his balls throughout Maxson’s assault on her ass, right up until she felt him grip her hip and pull her back. The head of his cock slid against her drenched folds and she tossed her head back and moaned when he brushed it purposely against her clit before positioning himself at her entrance.

With as turned on as she was from their attention, there was no resistance as he pushed inside. She moaned at the fullness of his cock stretching her and shivered when she heard his sharp intake of breath from behind her. When he was finally buried to the hilt, he released a hiss of pleasure that made her smile.

Arthur gave her a brief moment to adjust to his size before he began to thrust, starting off with slow, experimental thrusts. Nora wrapped her lips around Danse to muffle the moans of pleasure that escaped past her lips without permission, pulling a full-body shudder out of the Paladin as he wove his fingers into her hair.

She grunted in surprise when Maxson abruptly pulled all the way out only to immediately slam back in, catching her so off guard that she nearly scraped Danse with her teeth. She lifted her head for a moment, ignoring Danse’s whimper of protest, to twist her head back and glare at the Elder.

“You almost made me— _fuck!_ ”

Arthur was grinning wickedly, granting her no mercy as he began to brutally pound her pussy now that her mouth was free. He jerked his chin forward and grunted, “Get back to it.”

Nora used her hand to jerk Danse off while Maxson continue to fuck her senseless, burying her face against his thigh to attempt to muffle her loud cries of pleasure. The noises she made amplified when Maxson leaned forward and coiled his arm around her waist, his rough fingers seeking out her clit and finding it faster than she expected.

“Suck him,” he growled into her ear. “You will finish him before I allow you to come.”

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she understood exactly why he wanted that. He wanted her mouth free when she finally reached her peak, free to scream his name for the entire ship to hear.

Thankfully, Danse was already close, his hips bucking up into her palm with every upstroke. She kept her fingers moving on the base and wrapped her lips around the tip, bobbing her head up and down and using her tongue to curl around the underside of his cock while increasing her suction.

A mere moment later, Danse let out a ragged breath and tightened his hold on her hair. When she felt it happen, she removed her hand and allowed Danse to push her head all the way down his pulsating length, his seed splashing against the back of her throat while he groaned in ecstasy.

Maxson had lightened up on his hard thrusts, sliding lazily in and out of her tight heat until he was certain his Paladin had finished. The moment Danse began to shiver and lifted Nora’s head from his oversensitive cock, Arthur began to thrust hard, pushing the surprised Knight forward.

“Oh, fuck! _Arthur!_ ” she screamed against Dane’s thigh as he pumped his hips wildly, completely giving himself over to his baser instincts.

Danse helped Nora brace her upper body back up and held her there with a strong hand on one shoulder, prompting Arthur to mimic the stance. He kept one hand furiously working her clit and removed the other from her hip to grasp her other shoulder, pulling her back onto his cock with every harsh snap of his hips.

Nora felt the heat coiling in her lower body, shooting down her thighs like lightning and going all the way to her toes, which curled on their own accord. The friction on her clit combined with the way she was being fucked was just too much sensation for her body to handle and she squirmed helplessly, stuck between the hard bodies of her superiors.

But Maxson was relentless. He used the tight grip on her shoulder to force her upright, keeping his arm locked just underneath her breasts to hold her in place against his broad chest. She barely registered the bed moving as Danse sat up and batted Arthur’s hand away from between her legs, taking over rubbing her clit so the Elder could focus on his own pleasure.

“I _knew_ it,” Arthur lowly rumbled into her ear. “I knew from the moment I saw you that you’d like it rough.”

“ _Yes, yes, yes,_ ” she chanted in agreement before trailing off to a series of moans, unable to form any more coherent words as the dam finally broke and her orgasm violently slammed into her.

Arthur let out a shaky groan as she came, pulling out abruptly and leaving her to ride out her orgasm on Danse’s fingers. Once she came down from her high, she gave Danse a goofy grin before turning back to watch Maxson as he tightly squeezed the base of his cock, forcefully pushing away his own orgasm.

“On your back,” he breathlessly commanded, growling softly when she didn’t immediately obey.

He roughly assisted her and she groaned as her back met Danse’s chest, his hands immediately circling around her body to tease her nipples as Arthur lifted her legs onto his shoulders and guided himself back to her core.

Nora let out a wrecked moan when he reentered her and another when she felt Danse hardening beneath her. A thrill shot up her spine when she realized that even after Maxson finally finished, this night was far from over.

_Jesus Christ, they’re going to kill me._

Nora was grateful for the new positon because it allowed her to finally look at Arthur. There had been a small part of her that hadn’t been entirely convinced that this wasn’t just an elaborate dream until his blue eyes connected with hers as he pounded her.

Just the sight of the wild, hungry look she saw in his eyes was enough to send her soaring to the edge for the second time. Arthur must have been able to feel it because she watched his lips curl into a grin that could only be described as feral.

Then he spoke with that commanding tone his voice always held, only now it was rough with lust.

“Come for me. _Now_ ,” he ordered just as Danse pinched her nipples particularly hard.

Her body obeyed instantly, held in place by the Paladin’s strong arms as her internal muscles clenched down hard around Arthur’s cock. The Elder let out a strangled grunt as she flooded his cock with wetness, pulling out a second later and rapidly stroking himself until his seed spurted out onto her navel and tits.

After the last spurt of his seed hit her overheated flesh, he gently lowered her legs and leaned forward, bracing himself up with one arm on the bed beside the pile up of her and Danse, panting heavily. Their combined heavy breathing was the only sound in the room, but the silence was completely comfortable.

Then Danse shifted slightly below her, causing his hard-on to press firmly against her ass, and the tension ramped up. Maxson must have noticed because he pushed himself upright and lifted her into his arms with ease, taking a moment to bring their lips together in a surprisingly gentles kiss before he turned her around so she was straddling Danse.

He still had that pleased, shit-eating grin on his face and she lowered herself onto his length, grinning when it faded into an open-mouthed groan of pleasure. Maxson moved around behind her as she lazily rode Danse, then finally gripped her hips and used his strength to increase her pace and bounce her up and down.

“Not tired already, are you?” he softly questioned.

Nora shook her head, even though her body disagreed. He chuckled lowly and brought his lips to her neck, alternating between biting and kissing the skin until he reached the shell of her ear.

“Good. Because we’ve only just begun.”

Nora’s eyes widened, silently wondering just how much stamina these two had between them. Arthur eased her forward, her chest pressing against Danse’s and smearing Arthur’s cum between them.

The mess they were making only seemed to spur Danse on and he started thrusting upwards, making her cry out in ecstasy. But the sound quickly turned into a startled yelp when she felt the press of Maxson’s already hard length against her ass.

_Yep, definitely going to kill me. But what a way to go._

* * *


End file.
